


This is Normal Best Friend Behavior™

by devilishpudding



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Me? Projecting onto characters? Never., Pinkberry, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Smut, Technically underage but they're both 17, Texting, but like in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishpudding/pseuds/devilishpudding
Summary: Chloe's terrible and horny. Brooke doesn't mind. Jake's calling.





	1. oh is she going to kiss me?

**Author's Note:**

> Brooke’s username is Goldfish because Chloe keeps calling her that and Brooke thinks it’s cute… except Chloe says it to mock Brooke’s absolutely terrible short term memory. Michaels username is MxM because of his initials but also because he’s super gay.
> 
> The tags are mostly about chapter two (or maybe three?), so if you're looking for smut you're gonna have to wait :)

MxM:

> use a condom, be safe ;)

Goldfish:

> oh my gosh  
>  SHE CAN’T GET ME PREGNANT.

MxM:

> Condoms are for more than protecting against pregnancy dummy, imagine what kind of STDs she can pass to you.

Goldfish:

> none because she doesn’t have any but also because we’re not going to have sex.  
>  She literally has a boyfriend.

Jerbear:

> And Chloe Valentine has such a great history with being faithful.

Goldfish:

> SHE DIDN’T CHEAT!

Jerbear:

> Mmmmmmm yeah?

Goldfish:

> Okay fine, she was cheating. But that was her last boyfriend.  
>  We sent like 3 nudes total okay it’s not like we were having sex.

MxM:

> Yeah just like three nudes. And talked about fucking all the time. And are beeeest frieeeends who tell each other everything and talk all the time.

Goldfish:

> We are best friends.  
>  And that was her last boyfriend. She actually likes Jake.  
>  Well I think so, but either way we already talked about it and she apologized for putting me in an awkward situation last time. She said it won’t happen again.

Jerbear:

> But she didn’t mention how cheating is wrong and how she shouldn’t cheat because she actually likes her boyfriend?

Goldfish:

> Okay obviously she meant that too.

Jerbear:

> Mhmmmmm.

Goldfish:

> You’re both terrible.  
>  I’m here, so ttyl

Jerbear:

> Byeee! Have fun!

MxM:

> Don’t come crying to us when you have chlamydia!

Goldfish: 

> *rolling eye emoji*

 

* * *

 

Goldfish: 

> Hey babe, I’m here. 

ValentineBetch: 

> Backdoor’s unlocked, I’m showering. 

 

_ Did she really.  _ I make my way to the back and, as she said, found the backdoor unlocked.  _ Okay, she really did.  _ I carefully lock the door and take off my shoes before walk down the stairs to her room, hearing sounds of running water the whole way. I’ve been here so many times but I’m still not used to how expensive  _ and breakable _ everything looks. “Chlo?” 

 

“In here!”, she shouts from the bathroom. 

“Yeah, um, I’m here to rob you,” I say, plopping down on her bed.  _ It smells like her _ . 

“Huh?” 

“You can’t just leave your door unlocked. If I were actually here to steal your stuff, what’re you going to do?” 

“Well, you already stole my heart, so what’s a little more stuff?” 

“Ha. ha. You’re not funny.”

“I’m hilarious, and can you bring in my clothes for me?” 

_ What.  _ “Oh yeah sure.”  _ Who forgets to bring clothes with them to shower… _

 

I grab the first shirt and pair of shorts I see in her closet and walk to the bathroom.  _ What the fuck.  _ Chloe’s facing the mirror, drying her hair with a towel. With her naked body in plain sight. 

“CHLO!” I shout, quickly turning around. 

“What?” she says casually, undoubtedly continuing to dry her hair instead of  _ fucking covering her naked self with the towel. _

“Wha-? YOU’RE NOT WEARING ANYTHING,” I say.

“Uh, do you wear clothes to shower? Besides... it’s not like you haven’t seen all of this before,” she says tauntingly, her voice getting closer. 

She grabs onto my arm and turns me around to face her.  _ Fuck she is so pretty.  _ Her eyes lower a little and she starts leaning in closer. I smell the coconut in her shampoo and feel the warmth radiating off her body and  _ oh is she going to kiss me?   _

 

_ Apparently not.  _ She grabs her clothes from me and turns back to the mirror, saying an teasing “thanks”. I walk out of the bathroom and hear the hair dryer starting up.  _ Fuck.  _

* * *

 

Chloe steps out in a neon green long-sleeved shirt with the Grinch face plastered on it and black mesh running shorts, giving me a look that translated into “Really? We need to work on your fashion sense.” She walks to her closet to get another shirt and I burst out laughing. “Oh my gosh, why do you even have this shirt?” 

She replies in the same tone, “Oh my gosh, why would you ever grab this shirt of all things?” 

I keep laughing as she takes off the monstrosity and slips on a dark purple tank top instead. 

 

“I got it last year when you wanted to wear ugly Christmas shirts together to school.” 

“Oh, hehe and then I didn’t show up to school that day.” 

“Yeah, and I looked like such a loser the whole day,

” Chloe said, crawling onto the bed. 

I cuddle up to her and she instinctively puts her hand over my shoulder. “I loooooveeeeee you Chlo,” I say, giving her a light peck on the cheek. Her hair still smells like coconut.  _ We’re best friends, this is normal. Best friends do this. Who am I kidding.  _

“Kiss me already, ” I scream.  _ Did I just say that out loud oh my gosh.  _ My head lowers and I bite down on my lip.  _ Fuck fuck fuck.  _

“What.” 

I mutter out a, “N-nothing,” still staring at my hands. 

I feel the bed shifting a little, and  _ Oh jeez she’s getting closer to me.  _ Chloe gently strokes my cheek before moving her thumb under my chin and raises my head up just enough so I’m eye level with her lips. “Are you sure you it’s nothing?” she asks, the edges of her mouth curling up, her finger brushing on my bottom lip. I turn my head away and mutter out a “Yeah...nothing.” 

“Well, if you say so,” Chloe says, starting to shift back  _ and away from me.  _ I can’t do this. I grab her hand and say again, “Kiss me.”    
  



	2. this is where the smut is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's terrible and horny. Brooke doesn't mind. Jake's calling. 
> 
> This chapter is where the summary's actually true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm sorry you're reading this. This is kinda the first time I'm writing a fic so it's pretty terrible. :')

What have I gotten myself into **.** Chlo smirks at my response and starts leaning in. _ohmygoshIdon’tknowdoIclosemyeyeswh-_ her lips are on mine and fuck I wanted this for so long. She pulls away way too quickly, my mouth stays slightly parted. “Is that all you wanted?” _Of course not_. “You’re such a tease,” I say, breaking eye contact with her. I hear a little laugh and the bed shifting before I feel her hand on my cheek, nudging me to face her again. I turn my head, but I keep my eyes down. “God you’re so cute,” she says, “Kiss me again.” _Hearing her say that, oh jeez_. I bite down on the inside of my cheek, but still, I keep my eyes down. 

 

“Broooooke,” she coos, giving me little kisses on the cheek that soon move down to my neck. Her tongue brushes up my neck _and_ _jeez the inside of my cheek is going to start bleeding if she doesn’t stop_. Chlo climbs on top of me and her arms move to my shoulder and wrap around me,”Who’s being a tease now?” I look back up at her and see her smiling, leaning in closer again. She stops barely an inch away from me and says, this time almost pleadingly, “Kiss me again…” _No time to think._ I dive into her, letting the warm sensation of her lips spread throughout me. My hands move to find her waist, and I pull her in closer. _Kissing you, I could do this forever._

 

Chloe’s arms move off my shoulders and she starts making her way under my shirt  _ and holy fuck she’s unclasped my bra isn’t she.  _ Chlo finally breaks our kiss and pulls her shirt off, giving me a look ordering me to do the same. I do  _ but why am I listening to her.  _ Amused, she goes back to kissing me  _ expect I can feel her fucking boobs pushed against me oh my gosh.  _ She pulls away again, her kisses quickly moving down to my neck. Her hand moves to meet my breast and squeezes lightly, soon focusing on just my nipple. A soft moan escapes me and  _ oh my gosh I am so awkward what is going on _ . Chlo seems to be encouraged by that and drags her tongue down my chest and towards my other nip, making slow circular motions around it.  _ Why am I in love with such a tea- _ “Ah!” Chloe smirks and returns to gentle licks, pretending she didn’t just  _ fucking bite me.  _ Her finger traces a line down to my  _ what am I even supposed to call this _ and teases me through my underwear. She stops sucking on my breasts and looks up at me  _ and I know she wants me to ask for it.  _ I swallow whatever pride I have left, “Eat me out… “ She raises her eyebrow, continuing to stroke my clit over my underwear. “Mmm, please.”  _ Gosh her smirk is getting so hot.  _ Chlo spreads my legs a little wider and inches my underwear off before positioning herself between my thighs. She starts making her little kisses up toward my  _ I’m too awkward to say this  _ and I’ve been wanting this for way too long… 

 

Suddenly the phone rings.  _ Fuck me.  _ Chlo gets up and  _ why is she tossing her phone to me.  _ “Answer it.” I look down and see who’s calling. Jake, what perfect timing. “Wait, why?” She shrugs and plops back onto the bed.  _ It’s gonna go to voicemail soon _ . “Hello?” Jake, loud as ever, “Chloe! Are you home?” “Um, hey Jake, it’s Brooke, but yeah Chlo-” I almost scream. Chlo’s pressed against my  _ yup _ , tongue moving up and down way too quickly. “Brooke?” I answer shakily, “Y-yeah, sorry um. Chlo’s err out right now.” I feel her hands cup my ass and she pulls herself further into my. “Oh, where’s she?”  _ Do I seriously have to do this?  _ “She’s mm eating, NO WAIT SORRY getting food, She’s getting food.” I hear her choke a little at my response before she looks back up with me and mouths “eating?”.  _ What the fuck is happening.  _ “She went to get food without her phone?” Chlo moves back to my  _ I’M AWKWARD  _ and presses her tongue against my clit. “Um...mm...yeah she left it.” The gentle licks turn into not-so-gentle sucking, and I move my hand to cover my mouth. “You okay Brooke? You sound kinda out of breath.”  _ With what your girlfriend is doing, it’s a wonder I am still breathing at all.  _ Chlo slows back down, easing her way down to my  _ entrance? What the fuck do you call this seriously.  _ “Yeah, yeah, no I’m good. Um just… yeah.” I feel her tongue going into me, a finger quickly following and  _ holy fuck how am I supposed to stay quiet.  _ “Uhhhh… okay. Well, can you tell Chloe to call me back?” Voice definitely a little higher, I manage a “Gotcha cool bye.” before hanging up and letting both the phone and my voice go. “Holy fuck, Chloe…” I mutter out between moans. Her fingers explore my  _ mmmm _ , trying to find a sensitive spot. My fingers somehow end up tangled in her hair, hands keeping her between my legs.  _ Oh, she found it _ . Chlo presses her fingers against the upper walls of my  _ ajfoiabfie _ and starts stroking me there, working up a rhythm. Her tongue, still busily working on my clit, _ feels so good _ . “Chlo...babe…” At a loss for words, I just close my eyes and let the pleasure spread from between my legs to every bit of my body.  _ Fuck, I love her so much.  _

 

Chloe comes back up to give me a light kiss. “Your turn.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! I'm kinda awkward. Again, I can't really write, I know. Could like technically do a chapter three on ~Chloe's turn~ but uh writing is pretty terrible so probably not.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow chapter two isn't finished. Chloe is still terrible. It only gets worse. 
> 
> I might make a chapter three?...


End file.
